


Room of Organized Requirement

by ProvidenceDiscord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Work In Progress, new writer dont hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord
Summary: Modern Girl In Hogwarts gets bored after showin up at Wool's orphanage deaged to 7 with tom riddle watching her from afar, stays outta the way but tries to change things not really caring for good or for worse. Starting with making Tom and the other kids healthy, then the House-elves of Hogwarts and the Room of Hidden/Lost things. i dont own anyfin, ugh I need a beta
Relationships: Tom Riddle & Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Room of Organized Requirement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Y E L L O W](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454847) by [Kat1477](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat1477/pseuds/Kat1477). 



Waking up on a busy street in london was weird enough for a Cincinnati Ohio breed girl like me. Weirder still was going to sleep reading bad fanfiction for Harry Potter-verse stuff and waking as a _previously 22 year old Woman_ now looking _like a Seven Year Old Girl_, clad in only a now over-large shirt with that meme Slytherin snake on it you know the one. [Tiny Slytherin and cute](https://wobblyshika.tumblr.com/post/180332264809/here-it-is-a-crest-for-my-wonderful-slytherin) with [That other baby snek one on the back](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61AJj3%2B%2BGVL._AC_SY606_.jpg). But very strange when your XL shirt you just bought becomes a nightgown. Needless to say a major panic attack, attacking London Police officers and almost getting a muzzle, once sitting in the cells at the Local Police station I begin to calm down a bit as the Old fashioned (or i guess current fashioned) Nurse finishes up checking me over and getting me to drink down my watery Hot Chocolate.

As I sat there staring past the half empty (hah) cup in my hands I tug the blanket around me tighter and listen to the nurse talking to the officers outside the door.

"...well by her accent and the Profanities she was yelling she is obviously an American..."

"We cant keep her here and she is just a kid.....won't tell us anything. Not even a Name."

"..send Her to Wool's, they can keep an eye on trouble cases like her....put a bulletin out....popped up outta n'where wit that funny snake shirt on and those [weird fox socks](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1631/8771/products/WOK545-HEB_Fox_HeatherBrown_ea1e556b-4e6a-4433-bfa3-8c868effa539.jpg?v=1557503049)! All'a her stuff is just that. Tha' shirt and socks for a weird adult woman...Not ta mention but who the Hell Inks up'a Kid?!"

At that point I snort a laugh, its funny to me 'cause all the tattoos I designed and got and did on my hips and lower legs are still there, a little misshapen and warped due to my size but still there, 'Thank the gods' I think; 'Or maybe not... depends really, but most of my tattoos have to do with my Pagan roots, with some Tolkien, and Dragon age thrown in along with my own doodles I came up with Before.

I remember readin a fanfic similar to this Before, (which is what I will likely call my past life now because it _was_ Before. I know how these stories go. I can only try to stay outta the way and make a new life in the Sexist and Bigoted 1920s. Only thing I have to really say, Thank the Gods I'm White.) Modern girl gets thrown back and accidentally makes a difference. Truth is, ' _I just Don't Care'_. I can't even say my own birth name, or that of my families. I can say nicknames and their hair and eye color and what they like. But it feels like I'm choking underwater again, (that can be explained later) if I try and even voice what's going on, and what I know. I can only think I pissed off one of my Goddesses and this is my punishment.

As a new lady comes and stands by the door looking in at me and their murmurs of conversation ebb and flow my minds swirls. As I look up and make eye contact with the woman she comes in and sits across from me. I've been here for three days and my pixie cut dirty blonde hair is likely a mess. The color no longer a copper gold but dull, and my hazel eyes bloodshot with almost purple bags of sleeplessness and crying. I sit up straight out of my slouch and smooth my shirt/dress down over my knees. Frowning at my now to small hands for a moment, calluses barely there and the scars that made me Me almost faded. She looks every bit the stern older woman in her back-seam nylons and crisp blue-gray Skirt Suit and blazer, hair pulled tight back into a Bun with fine streaks of gray starting. Her laugh lines give her some softness along with the strange look in her eyes. 

"My name is Mrs. Cole, Young lady. How do you do?" her voice is bland and calming, just what you would expect of a british woman I suppose. I look into her eyes and swallow the thoughts wanting to bubble out. ' _I've never been normal but, I suppose I will have to do eccentric and scared. Easy enough. New Name new Life.'_ I take a deep breath in and look into my empty cup, and release it before looking up and giving a bitter smile. 

"My name is Maria Eowyn Valkyuria Ma'am. I'm not doin so well right now, how 'bout yourself?" She gives a soft smile to me which brightens her face immensely.

_'Well, this is going to be interesting. Time for a Snake in the Badgers Den.'_


End file.
